Aero
, , and magic are spells used by Sora, Donald, and other characters and enemies that utilize the element of Air. Like Gravity and Stop, Aero was not included as a spell in Kingdom Hearts II; it was replaced by Magnet and Reflect. Uses ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep The Aero spells in ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep conjure green storms of wind of varying sizes around the caster, which lifts up any enemies and damages them. The radius of the storm increases with the level of the spell. ''Kingdom Hearts By casting Aero, Aerora, or Aeroga in ''Kingdom Hearts, a barrier of wind surrounds Sora for a duration of Max MP+18 seconds. This wind barrier cuts the damage taken in half. Aerora and Aeroga have the added effect of damaging any enemies that touch the barrier. A barrier cast by Aeroga may deflect certain attacks, and is more protective from boss attacks. However, it is important to note that Ursula and the Ice Titan actually become stronger if Sora uses any form of Aero. Characters who cast Aero magic in Kingdom Hearts: *Sora *Donald *Tarzan *Ariel *Peter Pan ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Aero magic is in card form which is used to blow enemies away, and is short range offensive magic. It is similar to fire magic in Kingdom Hearts II. It is used in the following sleights: *Aerora *Aeroga *Aqua Splash *Homing Blizzara *Homing Fira *Judgement *Synchro *Teleport *Tornado *Warp *Warpinator *Raging Storm (Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories only) ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days In ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, Aero shoots a short range air projectile with some homing capabilities. Aerora shoots a zigzagging air blast that shoots the target into the air, making them more vulnerable. Aeroga creates a whirlwind around the user that sucks in nearby enemies and damages them. Acquiring ''Kingdom Hearts '''Aero:' Granted after defeating the Opposite Armor in Traverse Town. Does not damage enemies. Aerora: Granted after opening a chest in Neverland on Captain Hook's ship in the room sealed by the Yellow Trinity Mark. Power equals Max MP of target*2+6. Aeroga: Granted after finding all ninety-nine dalmatians puppies. Talk to Pongo and Perdita. Power equals Max MP of target*2+6. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories '''Aero': Beat the Riku Replica. Aerora: Stock 2 Aero cards. Aeroga: Stock 3 Aero cards. ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days '''Aero': Granted after completing Mission 32 in Agrabah. Aerora: Available for synthesis. Aeroga: Available for synthesis. Recipe ''Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days'' Aero can be synthesized for 1400 munny once Roxas is promoted to Novice rank. *1 Aero Recipe *2 Gust Shard Aerora can be synthesized for 1600 munny once Roxas is promoted to Novice rank. *1 Aerora Recipe *1 Aero *2 Gust Gem Aeroga can be synthesized for 2000 munny once Roxas is promoted to Novice rank. *1 Aeroga Recipe *1 Aerora *2 Gust Crystal ''Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep'' Aerora can be obtained by melding Aero and Aero, Aero and Quick Blitz, or Aero and Thunder. Aeroga can be obtained by melding Aero and Aerora, Aerora and Aerora, or Aerora and Quick Blitz. Enemies that use Aero Magic Heartless *Emerald Blues *Spring Metal *Windstorm *Storm Bomb Nobodies *Xaldin Unknown *Mysterious Figure Other Uses Gummi Blocks In Kingdom Hearts, Aero spells are names for the Wing Gummis. Trivia *In Final Fantasy ''titles, the spell '''Tornado' is also of the wind element, though in the Kingdom Hearts series, it appears as a Gummi block alongside other powerful Final Fantasy spell names, as a sleight in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and as a deck command in Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep. *The spell Aero has been classed as White Magic, Black Magic, and Blue Magic in Final Fantasy titles, since its first appearance in Final Fantasy III. *In the Final Fantasy ''series, the second level of the spell is sometime called '''Aera', although Aerora is more frequently used. *'Aero' works like the Final Fantasy spell of Protect, while Final Fantasy's Aero is always an offensive spell. See also * Card:Aero * Card:Aerora * Card:Aeroga fr:Rafale Category: Magic